Tmnt questions, dares and plays
by Whitetigerninja13
Summary: Hey guys, I'm doing basically a question book (because I have no life) with added OCS that you guys create, and I add them in my story. One oc per story, and around 4-6 questions per episode (depends how many questions/dares I receive) comment soon!
1. Guide

Hey guys, (so original, I know :D)

So, what I am doing... Is kind of hard to explain, but I will do the best that I can, so you guys can understand, and hopefully take part in it.

What this is, basically, Is a tmnt-ask-a-question-get-an-answer type thing, with added role plays, which means you tell me a little (or As much as you want) information about your OC that you want to star in the show. I'm not adding any of my own OCS, and each oc requested will get their own episode each. Oh, and the enrtys must be in by the 17th of december (2013) so I can have time to write everybody's out before i go away (22nd December) And I promise, everyone who ask for their oc WILL get an episode! That's a promise! :D

You can also ask questions, like in a regular question book, (or dares) and will usually have between 3-5 questions per episode (Maybe less, depends how many people comment their questions)

So that's that!

Hope I didn't fully confuse you guys!

Have fun, and please, PLEASE comment soon, so I can get these episodes up and ROLLIN!'

I'm so excited! See you guys in the first episode! :D


	2. Chapter 1 ( questions and dares)

**Hi guys,**

**First epsiode of the story is finally up!  
I hope guys enjoy it, and it would really help me out a lot of you guys could comment**.

Sooo...yeah! Enjoy!

April: *comes into room* hi guys! What are you doing?

Everyone: hi April!

Donnie: April! *excited voice* I mean... Apr~il *trys to sound smooth*

Mikey: we're just playin some vidoe games you know, maxin 'n chilaxion!

Leo: was there anything you came to tell us, April?

April: well... Yeah, I decided that we could all do a question book!

Everyone:...*cricket chirps*...

Raph: *spits out drink*

April: guys?

Raph: a WHAT NOW?

April: a-a question book! *feeling slightly offended*

Leo: April, we love you very much, but I think you should leave the thinking to us.

April: *squints eyes* what are you saying?

Leo: *trying to sound reasonable* I'm just saying, that I think...

Donnie: that it would be a WONDERFUL idea! *nudges Leo's arm* RIGHT leo? *clenches teeth*

Leo: *cluching stomach* yeah...ye-ah sure... Ouuuch...

Raph: April! We're not a bunch giggling of twelve year old girls! We're NINJAS!

Mikey: well, if my option counts for anything, I think that it would be fun! Besides, mr grumpy over here. Could use some! :D

Raph: *growls at Mikey*

April: I'm glad you guys wanted to participate!

Raph: *mutters something unaudioable*

April: let me go get my laptop, to see if I have any questions!

Leo and Mikey: *both continue playing video games*

Raph: *grumpily reads comic book*

Donnie: *making a pic collage of April on laptop*

A few minutes later

April: GUYS! GUYS! We have QUESTIONS!

Raph: hip hip hooray...

Donnie: that was fast

Mikey: WHO ARE THEY FOR? IS THERE ONE FOR ME? I KNOW THERES ONE FOR ME!

April: WHOA whoa! Mikey! I haven't read them yet!

Mikey: ohhh...

Leo: can you read them out? Actually, can I ask the questions? *gets up of couch*

April: no

Leo: but I'm the leader...

April: and it's MY IDEA

Leo: but...

April: SIT YOUR ASS DOWN

Leo: O.o *sits down* *goes quiet*

April: now... Where was I?

Donnie: you were... Gonna... Ask questions.. O.o

Raph and Mikey: * trying to contain laughter* *snorts*

April: questions...hmm.. Well, SOMEONES popular!

Mikey: let me guess, ALL the questions are for me? Should have known *smiles smugly*

April: ahhhh... No actually, I have one question, one dare. and one... Statement, and their all for leo!

Raph: hah!

Leo: really?!

Mikey: I know bro, I'm surprised too.

April: okay! First ahh...statement... It says here, from anuymous, 'I think you are hot'

*room suddenly goes awkward*

Mikey: OOOOOHHHHH LEO HAS A SECRET LOVER!

Donnie:...

Raph: HA! Better you than me!

Mikey: oh come on raph, we know your super jealous! *teasing voice*

Raph: I AM NOT! COME E'RE YOU! *tackles Mikey*

Donnie:...

Leo: *blushing* *clears throught* errheem... Shall we... Move on?

April:... I guess... Donnie? Are you okay?

Donnie:...

April: that was just the computer! I didn't want to say that!

Donnie: well I supose...

Raph: THAT WE CAN ALL MOVE ON AN FINSH THIS THING!

Mikey: * still being squashed by raph* good... Ouch...idea...uhhhhrggghhh

April: well, next question! It says, leo, how was the tea party? What?

Leo:...

Raph: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikey: *gasps* YOU HAD A TEA PARTY? AND DIDNT INVITE US? *crosses arms and turns away from leo*

Donnie: since when does leo have TEA PARTYS?

Leo: it was my duty to...umm...

Raph: have a TEA PARTY WITH A LITTLE GIRL! *starts hysterically laughing*

April: OH THAT IS ADOOOOORABLE!

Donnie:...I'm adorable...

Mikey: ...*gasps* OHHAAA THATS THE BEST TYPE! :(

Raph:*still Laughing* *falls of couch*

April: soo... What were you doing having a tea party anyway?

Leo: ... Oh god this is so embarrassing... Alright... *sighs* when we were hunting for mutagen... I found a canister of it... And then it ended up I'm these weird places... And it eventually ended in the hands of a little girl, so I followed her and her dad to their house, and she was using it for her tea party.. So...I ...uhhh...

Raph: you know you could've just grabbed it and run, right?

Donnie: but it wouldn't have been as funny

Mikey:...

Leo: yes, but she could have alerted her parents!

Raph: oh how intimidating.

Mikey...

April: next question! Uh, dare!

Mikey: *clears through* ehhemm?...,.

Leo: *sighs* yes Mikey, next time I have a tea party you can come.

Raph: while your at it you better were a dress.

Leo: stop loving this

Raph: that's very hard to do

April: NEXT DARE!

Donnie: s-sorry April!

April: leo, you have to stand on one leg, and flap your arms like a bird

Donnie: oh the timing of this

Mikey: wait! WAAAAIIIIT! LET ME GET SOMETHING FIRST! *laughs evilly*

Leo: oh. God. Why.

Mikey: *dumps bucket of honey and handful of feathers on ground* OH SWEET REVENGE!

leo: AGGHH, THE DARE DOESNT SAY YOU CAN DO THAT!

April: well, I'm sure she'd love it!

Raph: I know I would!

Leo: *stands on one leg* * spreads arms out* * humiliated face* huuuuhhhhh...

Mikey: * pours honey on leo* THATS FOR NOT INVITING ME! * sprinkles feathers*

Everyone except leo: *laughing hysterically*

April: well, that's all the questions guys!

Leo: oh thank goodness

Raph: you know, I starting to like this!

Leo: uggrh, I'm having a shower * heads of to shower* *leaves trail of honey and feathers*

April: say bye guys!

Mikey and Donnie: bye!

**Thanks for leaving comments,  
Please leave more suggestions for dares and questions!  
See you in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
